


[ツイステ | Jade中心] 共生

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: Jade和Floyd的童年捏造
Kudos: 3





	[ツイステ | Jade中心] 共生

。Jade和Floyd不是親兄弟(父母不同)的設定  
。人魚比人類長壽，放在簡介的年齡是換算值的前題設定  
。只是一個等打臉的FF

01.

就如同其他國家一般，珊瑚之海明亮的外表之下，總有著不為外人所知的暗處。  
越過了漂亮的珊瑚礁，於更深的海底之中，是視律法如無物的兇惡人魚居住的地方。

Jade第一次認識這個沒被記錄於地圖上的地方時，已經是隨著父母，從表層的社會，降落到不得不停留於此的狀態。  
弱者不會受到庇護，稚魚幾乎是食物的代名詞，珊瑚之海的暗面就是一個這樣的地方。  
僅有的防身術無法讓他在嚴苛的環境之下獨個生存，父母也不可能長期保護在側，他必須使用更好的方法來確保自己的生存……最簡單的話，或許是擁有一個強力的伙伴。

他的種族賦予了他體型的優勢，因此這個伙伴也不需要長期共處，只要能協助他渡過幼魚的這個階段就可以了。  
盤倨在自己的家門之前，Jade觀察著來來往往的生物們，逐一地評估著他們的價值和拉攏的難易度。即使最後失敗也好，每一個行動都能被視為經驗的累積。

「欸——一樣的臉。」  
罕見的同族稚魚在自己眼前掠過，在Jade反應之前，對方就已經游到了自己的眼前，說著這種隨性的話。  
和自己相似的臉貼在極近的距離，同種族的話也就是以後能獲得與自己相同的體型優勢，再說現在對方似乎是對自己展現出了興趣，如果可以抓住對方的思維來應對的話，或許可以輕易地達成自己的目的。  
Jade假裝驚訝地向同種族人魚打了招呼，爾後像是不經意般地詢問起對方的家況。

和很多出生於深海的人魚一樣，Floyd事實上也不清楚自己的生父母是誰。  
「兄弟姐妹」在他成長的過程中被一一淘汰，又或者更基本的，在Floyd的成長過程中成為了他的生存物資。  
人魚的相殘相食，在這個海底從來都不是異聞。

眼前的同族人魚擁有著所有自己正在尋覓的條件，能獨自存活至今也足以證明對方的強大，更重要的是……他似乎和自己一樣，對於未知有著充足的興趣。  
或許不止短時間，長久交往下去也不是問題。

「這樣的話，要不要加入我們家？」  
「不要，這感覺就很無聊。」  
他想要拉攏的對象提出了這樣異議，Jade在故意的停頓片刻以後，拉開了笑容。  
話術是他從父母那裡所學到的另一個專長，只要能好好地對上話，他總能通過交涉達到自己的目的。  
不論對象是誰都一樣。

「我們一起的話，或許可以離開這個海底也說不定。」  
游了起來，故意地繞著Floyd轉了一圈，有意無意地，纏上了對方的尾鰭，附到了對方的耳邊。

「不覺得興奮嗎？能去那個你沒到過的世界。」  
「這就是『勸誘』？教我。」  
Floyd意料之外的回話令Jade反應再快也足足停頓了數秒以作消化。  
像是被充分取悅了般地，Jade放開了對Floyd的糾纏，浮到一旁，在Floyd不解的眼神之下，開懷地大笑著。

「可以啊，你來當我家孩子的話。」  
「那就這麼辦！」

02.

「上課甚麼的不覺得很無聊嗎。」  
已經脫離大人獨立出來的Jade和Floyd終於在某一個學年，以插班生的身分回到了供人魚上課的小學之中。  
規律的生活方式對於Floyd而言相當無趣，這程度的反應基本上也早就在Jade的預見之中，所以應對和後續的計劃也早就已經準備妥當。

「但同學們不是也看上去很好玩嗎？」  
「一點也不。而且還都只會聚成一群，一靠過去他們就會四散。」   
「那是因為Floyd對他們來說無法應付吧。」  
發出了呼呼的笑聲，Jade拍了拍Floyd的手背作為安撫，順便給他遞上了今天二人一起所捕獲到的獵物。  
把捕獲物簡單地吞吃入腹，讓血的腥味在住處瀰漫，Jade稍微地歪了歪頭，在腦海之中尋找著有沒有甚麼有趣的傳說。

即使確信著Floyd不會輕易就放棄才剛來到的珊瑚之海表層回到海底更深處，但如果他維持在沒有幹勁的狀態，對於生活來說也不會是甚麼好事。  
在遺跡全數耗盡之前，必須給他找到幾個足以應用的玩具才行。  
盯著Floyd那因為無聊而正胡亂晃動著的魚尾，Jade在腦裡悄悄地下了這樣的決定。

回到教室，Jade重新對這班估計會一直共處多年同學們進行了觀察，順利地鎖定了其中一個足以勝任的後補——同班那隻看上去特別大的章魚人魚。  
平素就總是在被欺負的他估計擁有足夠的抗性去應對Floyd，如果自己和Floyd與他扯上關係，其他人應該就會反過來的離他遠點了，這對章魚本身來說應該也不會算是壞事。

「Jade，我們要去哪裡？」  
「隨便晃一下？」  
「啊，有章魚。」  
領著Floyd在下了課之後晃到了章魚的住處附近，從壺中突出的章魚腿理所當然地吸引了捕獵者們的注意力。  
只要這次順利的話，他的計劃就可以先大致落定了。  
直至Floyd厭倦為止，應該有足夠的時間讓他找到下一個受害者。

「你那八隻腳也一直在研究魔導書嗎？」  
這樣的展開完全離開了Jade的預想。在Jade的想像之中，章魚只是一隻愛哭又懦弱的小鬼，甚至沒有足以作為武器的任何長處，只是一隻終歸只會被吞噬盡的弱小生物。  
他的想像似乎是完全錯了。  
散落在章魚壺四週的貝殼寫滿了各式各樣的魔導式，掠奪、賦予，沒有一項是單純無用的裝飾魔法。而從章魚的反應來看這應該全部都是屬於他的東西。  
真的很厲害。  
這或許是Jade出生以來的這麼多年，第一次真誠地對一件事感到如此佩服。

章魚在小小的爭論之後，就把兩兄弟遺留了在章魚壺之外。  
盯著被章魚堵上了的出入口，Jade清楚地感受到了旁邊的兄弟傳來了愉快的氣息。

「Jade，這隻章魚好有趣。」  
「欸欸Floyd，我也對他很有興趣呢。」  
「明天我們去找他玩吧。」  
「說的也是，就這麼辦吧。」

04.

「大概就是這麼回事呢。」  
「你為甚麼要突然提起這種過去。」  
蓋上了原本想要編寫，結果卻因為自家副寮長突然說起故事而隻字未動的計劃書，Azul取下眼鏡揉了揉鼻樑，順口地提出了詢問。  
Jade很少會提起和自己認識前的過往，而Floyd則是更不會回首過去的人，所以相處了那麼多年，Azul也是第一次知道他們的這些身世，還有Leech兄弟根本不是親生兄弟這一件事。

「問為甚麼我們兩兄弟相差那麼遠的人不是你嗎？Azul。」  
「那個不叫詢問，叫抱怨。」  
抿了一口依然留有餘溫的紅茶，從Azul開始工作到現在還能保有這種溫度，顯然也是Jade在這中間做過添飲或者替換的動作。  
明明說話永遠都像是帶著刺，行為卻總是細心得令人覺得無法置信。  
不管怎樣，對自己來說沒有壞處就行了。

「也就是說，你從小就是這麼心機的人。」  
「噯呀，你得出的結論還真的讓人相當費解呢。」  
「Jade——Azul——回去了——。」  
Azul才正想要問起店面的收拾進度，負責這一個任務的Floyd像是計算好般地，恰好推開了VIP房的門。  
原本大概還想再加上甚麼帶刺話語的Jade，藉著這一個訊號，也瞬即把留給Azul的刺重新地收了起來。

「那麼我們一起去做最後確認吧，Floyd。」  
「不用啦我有確認過。」  
Floyd也和Jade一樣，明明說著的是一套，行為卻總是另一套。明明抱怨著，卻還是會把交代的事妥善地完成。  
這算不算是雙子之間多年共處的某種默契呢？被迫得知了新事實的Azul，盯著那兩個離開的高大背影，突然地，出現了被排除在外的感覺。  
所以他執起了手杖，戴正了帽子，跟在雙子的身後，一起回到了餐廳之中。

為了能更多地，融入到他們之間。


End file.
